


Buried

by Slysilverslytherin87



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, Forced Sex, Luke is an asshole, M/M, Nico thinks it's his fault, Percy is dangerous, major non con, percico in love, taking care, that's rape but, they asked for it, thigh fucking, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slysilverslytherin87/pseuds/Slysilverslytherin87
Summary: Wriiten as a response to this prompt:PLEASE WRITE MORE!!!! OMG I LOVE IT! could you like do a part where luke comes back and like rapes nico or someone rapes nico and percy has like the biggest rage but the get over it and nico feels terrible but percy helps him. or like when nico gets the flu and percy takes care of him. kay thx~~~~~~~~~This is what Percy saw every day, he thought. This is whom he beds every night and day and hears the moans and whispered words that Luke never could.Despite the sudden itch to choke the other man till he begged, Luke held in his eyes the sight that the man presented, though unwilling.





	Buried

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikita+muras](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nikita%2Bmuras).



> So, this is for the comment that was left on my other story, Sold. As it couldn't fit it in theplotline I decided to write a oneshot out of it only because the idea wouldn't leave my mind.  
> I hope that the one who requested is pleased.
> 
> Also, this contains serious non-consensual sex. If you find it triggering in any form or sort, please do not continue.

“You think you’re better than him?” Nico snarled, furiously trying to escape from the thick rope binding his hands together. He was straining his neck as he stared up into his captor’s eyes unflinchingly. He was writhing against the bed, trying to free his legs, which were also bound tight by some rope.

“I don’t need to be better than him to tame you, _kitten_.” His captive said. His blue eyes glinted with amusement as Nico struggled further to free himself in vain. He laughed mockingly. “If that’s all you have, _kitten_ , then it’d be easier to tame you. I thought you’d put up more of a fight.”

Nico’s eyes glared at the man as he sneered at him. The mocking use of his pet name was not lost on him, but Nico tried his best to ignore it. “Free me, you bastard. Then we’ll see who’s strong enough to tame the other.” He bit back, continually clenching and unclenching his hands to make them squeeze enough to let the knot of the thick ropes loose.

The man with the cold blue eyes laughed mirthlessly. “There’s no fun in that, Nico. And I rather like you like this.” He brought a cold hand to cup Nico’s chin. “I like you here at my mercy. On my bed.”

Nico turned away sharply. “You’re so pathetic.” He whispered. His mouth was set in a fine line of hatred. “You can’t even pull a man to your bed without tying him. No wonder your libido is frustrated, Luke.”

Luke Castellan’s eyes flashed dangerously. In a rapid movement, he had slapped Nico halfway across the bed. He watched with growing delight as red bloomed on Nico’s left cheek. Arousal stirred in him as Nico’s glare hardened.

Nico didn’t whimper or even gasp as the hand hit his cheek. With a silent curse he toppled on his side. If only that bastard had a gun on him.

But Luke seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. “I know you’re agile and clever, kitten. But I’m smarter. Do you honestly think I was going to let you fire at me with my own weapon?” Luke crawled on the bed, loosening his belt. The buckle made a soft thud as it hit the floor beside the bed. The buttons on Luke’s shirt were unbuttoned enough to show the fair unblemished skin of his torso.

Nico swore to himself that it wasn’t going to be long till Luke’s chest was charred with burns and marked with scars. He would take the liberty of doing that himself to the filthy man. The thought only kept him from snarling out aloud. He didn’t want to entertain anymore of the blond man’s fetishes by talking.

Nico looked up with utter defiance even as his hands were pinned above his head and his shirt was untucked from his pants. The regal dark purple of his shirt was torn to pieces in no time as Luke unceremoniously undressed him.

It was a nuisance for Luke to remove his pants as his tied legs gave no room for the fabric to move. The sinister look in Luke’s eyes made Nico reconsider if he should just stop at defiling Luke’s chest. It was a whole minute or so before Luke raised Nico’s hips with one hand even as the other hand held Nico’s bound wrists. With a hard squeeze that had Nico closing his eyes, he dug into the material of his pants with his nails and tore it with the sheer strength.

The noise of his pants being torn made Nico writhe once more and he successfully kicked Luke in the abdomen.

Luke smirked, though the hurt was visible in his eyes. “Stop struggling, kitten. I promise I won’t hurt you much if you just comply.” Almost tenderly, Luke’s fingers stroked the skin on Nico’s thighs.

Nico didn’t retaliate. He gave up being predictable. He’d surprise Luke when he wouldn’t be expecting a blow.

Lying only with his underwear on Luke’s bed, Nico felt angrier than ever. But he concealed it with a blank look as Luke stepped back to admire the unwilling body splayed out before him.

Luke sighed. “What does he even see in you? You’re like any other person I’d pick up on my worse days.” Yet, even as conceited his tone was, a hand brushed Nico’s nipples and thumbed at them until they grew into rosy peaks.

“Jealous.” Nico muttered. He had no doubt that Luke had heard him.

“What did you say, slut?” Luke said, pinching his nipples painfully.

Nico held his gaze. “I asked if you are jealous.”

Luke yanked Nico’s head back by his raven hair. “Jealous.” He said. “Why would I be jealous, kitten?”

A smirk tugged at Nico’s lips even as he internally screamed when his hair were roughly pulled. “Jealous,” Nico echoed “that Percy can have me, but you can’t.”

For a second Luke just stared at him, before his eyes narrowed. “Damn right I am.” He said. He bent down to bite at the skin just below Nico’s ear, where a fading bruise, no doubt the work of Percy’s teeth, was visible.

Nico jerked. He hated that Luke had so easily figured his sensitive spot. He tried turning his neck in the other direction futilely, but Luke sucked harder on his neck, driving him into an uncalled frenzy.

“But you are wrong, kitten.” Luke murmured in his ears lecherously. “I am jealous. Yes. But I am jealous that _you_ can have Percy, but _I_ can’t.”

Nico breathed heavily as the blonde’s weight settled on him. He couldn’t fight him when he was so restrained that he couldn’t even move his head; his cheek was pressed against the bed as Luke’s tongue traced a path from his earlobe to his collarbone.

“You taste better than I thought, kitten.” Luke said, still murmuring. His hands had left holding Nico’s wrists and waist and were now spreading his fingers on his things. Nico drew his hands closer to himself. His mouth let out a startled gasp as Luke massaged the back of his thighs sensually. Nico covered his mouth with his fist.

But Luke grinned. “That’s it kitten. I know you’re enjoying this.” His hands continued to rub slow circles as they edged closer to his ass. It was the only part of him that was covered, the only part unseen by Luke, yet.

Nico’s body reacted despite his resistance. He drew in a shuddering breath as his hips jerked. He wasn’t going to lose the fight, even if his body relented.

“So wonderful kitten.” Luke continued, caressing his thighs. He unzipped his jeans with his one hand as the other stroked Nico’s skin. Nico could feel the shivers that erupted on his skin as Luke’s hand brushed over.

Luke disposed his pants at the bottom of the bed. His hand cupped himself through his boxers and he stroked himself over the material as he watched Nico struggle between letting out his muffled moans and striking back with something scathing. His cock hardened further as he continued to move his hand, steadily growing as his boxers tented. He knew Nico was watching.

And Nico was. He watched with something akin to unwanted lust as Luke stared him down from over him. His dark eyes flitted briefly to the bulge that was growing beneath the boxers. He averted his eyes as his cheeks burned, whether from the sight or the shame, he did not know.

Luke was quick in ridding himself off the remaining garment he had on himself. In the dim glow of the room, Nico could make out the outline of his half hard cock as Luke drew nearer to him. He knew what would come next. It was apparent from the actions and expressions Luke had that Nico was expected to suck him.

Luke nudged his lips apart by his fingers as he settled on his knees above Nico’s chest. He could feel the erratic breathing of the man below him. Luke hesitated, just for a second, unsure and wondered if he wasn’t imagining the slightly afraid look in Nico’s eyes.

But then he pressed the tip of his cock to Nico’s parted lips and watched the spark in his eyes grow. Nico’s tongue slid past his tip and over his length. Even so, the pleasure he received was from watching Nico, rather than feeling his warm mouth nearing him to completion. As if a wordless command had been given to the raven haired man, he sucked at Luke’s cock dutifully without even the lightest graze of his teeth on his sensitized skin.

As his cock grew heavier in Nico’s mouth and the pink lips stretched wider to accommodate all of him, Luke jerked forward and thrust his entire length in Nico’s mouth. A stray tear found its way down his cheek as Nico gagged around Luke’s cock. He steadied his younger lover by a rough hand in his hair.

It was then that Luke realized what the spark in his eyes foretold. It wasn’t fear. It was hatred. And Luke almost shivered by its mere intensity. He had to grip his cock tightly around the base to stop from spilling into Nico’s mouth; he had never more desired to exploit the wildness in Nico’s eyes.

He drew back from Nico’s lips abruptly. Nico resisted the urge to spit out the offending taste of the other man. A string of saliva connected the flushed purple head of his cock with the moist lips. Luke smirked in delight as he climbed off the bound man and lifted his things without preamble. The smooth and unmarked skin drove his mind blank.

This is what Percy saw every day, he thought. This is whom he beds every night and day and hears the moans and whispered words that Luke never could.

Despite the sudden itch to choke the other man till he begged, Luke held in his eyes the sight that the man presented, though unwilling. He stroked his moistened cock and held both of Nico’s bound ankles in one hand and hefted them to rest on his shoulder.

Nico bit his lip as Luke’s cock entered the space between his thighs, sliding his entire length slick with Nico’s own saliva. He could see the purple tip as it appeared and reappeared between his thighs. He tried closing his eyes; if he’d see less, he’d feel less.

But it wasn’t so. Luke’s cock started leaking precome on his thighs, making them stickier with each of his thrust. Luke’s mouth was parted and low breaths left him as he gazed down at Nico with untamed lust and desire running wild beneath his blue irises. Nico felt dirtier with each passing moment.

He briefly pretended it was Percy instead. Bur the thought was lost as soon as it came. Percy would never do this to him. He would never tie him, bound him, treat him like something to be tamed. No, this couldn’t be Percy even he tried to imagine it.

The thought of his boyfriend, somewhere minding his own business, without knowing that Nico was being manhandled this way in his own house made Nico clench his thighs tighter.

Luke’s rhythm faltered at the increased pressure and he groaned as Nico continued to tighten his thighs and drew them back.

All it took for Luke to stop him was a hand carefully palming Nico’s cock through his underwear. Nico’s mouth fell open in a silent moan. His thighs loosened enough for Luke to hold them carefully apart, just enough to give his cock the necessary friction.

Nico struggled to keep his rationality as Luke’s hand dipped inside the material and started stroking his cock in tandem with his thrusts. It was one thing to ignore his touch when he was only using his mouth and hands, but now as his touch spread across his cock Nico found himself giving involuntary thrusts as Luke’s hand cupped his cock.

He tried to hold his ground. With his eyes closed, he spoke with as much venom as possible. “Percy will shred you if he finds out about this.”

Luke merely thumbed the tip of Nico’s cock, once again enjoying Nico’s torment. “Not _if_ , Nico. _When_. When he finds out.” He said with no trace of mocking in his voice. He was stating a fact. Percy would surely find out. “But he won’t really mind, kitten.” Luke said, a half-smirk on his face.

Nico spat. “You’re right. He won’t mind when he’s standing over your bleeding body.”

Luke groaned. “Fuck, kitten. Do you know how lovely you look like this? Flushed with anger and arousal. I can feel you responding to me, you know.” He lightly directed his eyes to the hand on Nico’s cock. His other hand held his thighs steady as his rhythm hastened and he started letting out sounds of carnal pleasure. “Oh, Nico, so good, kitten. So tight. So lovely. I can’t even imagine how good your ass is gonna feel around my cock.”

Nico watched as a sadistic pleasure overcame Luke. Luke’s cock was flushed even a darker shade now, spilling on Nico’s thighs in pearly white streams of precome. But he couldn’t really oppose when his cock had started hardening under the unrelenting work of Luke’s hand. He couldn’t help it when a moan tore out of his throat and Luke shuddered above him.

There was no warning in Luke’s groans as he spilled himself on Nico’s thighs and stomach, rubbing his half hardness between the soft thighs as he spurted his seed all over the slighter man.

Nico closed his eyes, half from embarrassment and half from disgust. But his own cock twitched as Luke rode his orgasm. He felt the other man slip his cock from his dirtied thighs and remove his hand from his cock.

“Aren’t you satisfied now, pervert?” Nico spat, malice lacing his each word.

Luke didn’t bother with a reply. He wiped his hands and cock on Nico’s pristine white bedsheets. Then he tugged at the rope on Nico’s ankles, unknotting them and discarding them. Nico gave a whimper when instead of letting them down Luke only spread them apart and pulled down his underwear. He drew in closer, settling himself snugly between Nico’s thighs.

He smirked down. “Am I satisfied? Only partly.” He smoothed his hands on Nico’s flesh, his every touch scalding and burning Nico’s skin with unconcealed rage.

Nico couldn’t help the way his body reacted. His mind, however, regretted everything that had caused him accept that drink from Luke.

Luke’s thumbs teased Nico’s nipples, drawing out unsolicited gasps and whimpers from his pretty lips. His eyes fluttered as Luke ground his hips against his hardness. He could feel his own cock leaking on his stomach, adding to the drying semen already on his skin.

Nico cursed himself for being so easily confounded by Luke’s unnatural pleasant behaviour in the morning. He had no one but himself to blame for his foolishness. He was responsible for his predicament.

He couldn’t hold his lips closed as Luke wrenched his mouth open with a firm hand on his cheeks. The pressure made his jaw ache till his lips parted, only the tiniest bit. But the gap was enough for Luke to force his two fingers inside and push them deeper in his mouth.

“Nice and slow, Nico.” Luke said, still smirking. Nico wanted to carve his lips out of his face. “We wouldn’t want this little kitten to hurt himself, now, would we?”

Nico huffed but sucked on Luke’s fingers. This time Luke didn’t fist a hand in his hair. His one hand was busy thrusting fingers in Nico’s warm cavern while the other pinched and twisted his nipples.

When Luke deemed them wet enough, he withdrew them from Nico’s lips before entering them into Nico’s hole with a single thrust. Nico arched of the bed as a pained groan escaped his lips. All he could do was writhe on the bed to alleviate the pain. Luke paid no heed to his agony. He delved his fingers deeper until he was buried to the knuckle.

Nico’s hole was wound tight, tense with pain and ache. Luke curled his fingers, thrusting them ruthlessly in and out until his hole loosened just enough to add a third finger. Nico muffled his grief with his tied hands as pain shot up his spine. But he wouldn’t cry.

Luke was unbothered as he explored the cavern with harsh thrusts of his fingers. Nico wasn’t even hard now; his erection had flagged a long while ago. Luke was hard, even harder than before, perhaps turned on by the agony that Nico displayed on his face.

Then as fast as the intrusion had begun, it ended. Nico didn’t have to even glimpse to know why. Luke had slicked his cock with only his precome as he pushed inside the pink hole his fingers had been mistreating.

Only a second tear escaped Nico’s eyes before Nico willed himself to not feel a thing.

It was a drier intrusion inside him with only a little precome as a lubricant. The roughness was welcome by Nico; he would seek no pleasure from this. Luke set his pace fast and hard, feeling his orgasm draw near with the rough friction. He groaned and moaned as he savagely thrust inside Nico, stretching Nico in all unpleasant manners.

“So good, kitten.” He said, almost to himself. “So tight, so warm.”

Nico let himself be used, not even complaining when his thighs ached from being bent between him and Luke for so long.  His ass ached and burned from the manhandling and he could do nothing but glare at Luke as he enjoyed himself in ravishing an unwilling man.

Nico didn’t even react when Luke’s cock brushed against his prostate. He almost didn’t realize the twitch of his own body, a natural response to the sensual action. He had his eyes closed, creating versions of Luke’s own personal hell.

“Yes, fuck oh, ngh.” Groaned the man above him. Luke brought his arms to rest at either sides of Nico, trapping him between his body and the bed as he bent him in half. The new angle made his cock brush against Nico’s prostate every time.

At a particularly well placed thrust, Nico arched his back off the bed, letting himself cry out a _Fuck you._ His cock had began leaking again, flushing a pretty pink as his prostate was abused.

It doesn’t mean anything, he told himself. It’s only natural, he said.

Except there was nothing that assured Nico that he wasn’t being spurred on by his captor. It was his fault. It was his fault he was being used like this. He shouldn’t have trusted the beer he sipped or the hand which gave it to him.  

He could only imagine the havoc that was going to be Percy Jackson when he’d realised Nico’s stupidity. He probably wouldn’t even see his face.

His eyes flitted to Luke, humiliation overcoming his feelings as Luke’s face morphed into one of pure pleasure. Cries of his name and _kitten_ fell from Luke’s mouth, each making Nico scratch at his own ears. He wondered if his name was ever going to sound untarnished after that day. He wondered how long it would be before it finally ended.

He didn’t have to wait long. Luke’s brows furrowed, smirk dissolving into an open mouthed moan as he came in spurts inside Nico and continued thrusting till he reached his end.

Nico could feel the traces of Luke’s orgasm down his thighs, flowing to the bed as Luke pulled himself out unkindly. Nico bit his lip as he winced.

A cold hand pulled his chin so that he looked directly in Luke’s eyes. The smirk was back on Nico’s face, something that made Luke look astonished.

“Why, kitten, you look satisfied for someone who was just exploited.” Luke said.

Nico’s smirk didn’t waver. “You better run along, Luke. You could use the head start.” He said. The mad rage was back in his eyes and this time, it made Luke flinch. “Because once _he_ comes to know about this, you are a dead man.”

* * *

 

Despite his confident façade, Nico felt weak and humiliated to the core. He didn’t know how long it had been since Luke had left. He hadn’t moved from his place on the bed, hadn’t untied his hands from his binds. He just laid there, on the soiled bed sheet, his mind frightfully blank.

Somewhere in the house his phone was ringing. He knew who was calling. He dared not answer for he was afraid that he’d break down. He never wanted Percy to worry about him over a phone call.

Three times his phone rang. All times, Nico shut his eyes and wished it was ears instead. He didn’t want to hear Percy’s voice, which would be no doubt disappointed in him.

With the drying come itching on his stomach, he stared at the creamy ceiling of his bedroom as the dim light flickered from the setting sun from a gap between the heavy black curtains.

It wasn’t long before the door to his apartment creaked open and the familiar sound of footsteps came. His phone rang once more.

“Nico!” called out a voice urgently. “Where are you?” the voice was laden with panic.

Footsteps drew near his bedroom door. With a loud bang the bedroom door opened and in rushed the person he least wanted to see.

“Oh Nico.” Percy said, surveying the mess near the bed with a few quick glances. “Kitten, oh love, I’m so sorry….” He said as he rushed to him and perched atop the bed.

Wordlessly Nico let his hands be untied from the thick rope. Percy’s warmth beckoned him as he was pulled closer in Percy’s arms. His mere proximity soothed Nico.

“Nico?” Percy whispered. He pressed kisses to his forehead, in his hair, on his temple. “Speak to me, baby.”

Nico stared at Percy with his eyes void of any emotion. “It’s my fault.” He said, whispering in the darkness. “It’s my fault.”

“Shh now.” He rocked them gently, as if placating a child. “I’m here for you, love.” In a very Percy-like fashion, he hurriedly undressed himself and carried Nico to the bath.

Placing Nico in the cold bathtub, he filled it slowly with warm water till it overflowed. He climbed behind Nico.

Nico rested his head on Percy’s chest, cocooning himself in Percy’s arms. Percy gently washed him, using the shower in his hand to rinse off everything that refused to let go of Nico.  

Nico felt something hot slide past his shoulders; he didn’t need to turn around to see Percy was crying. Silent. Barely noticeable. His body shook behind Nico’s, asking for a silent apology.

“It’s not your fault, Percy.” Nico said, turning so he could place his lips on Percy’s. Percy’s lips felt foreign as they moulded with his own, as if he was only used to roughness and forcefulness.

But it was familiar. The way Percy’s hands held him. The way Percy encompassed his soul with just one kiss. He pulled back, wiping at the tears on Percy’s face. “Touch me.” He whispered, latching his lips to Percy’s neck.

“I can’t, Nico. Love, I think you should stop.”

He didn’t stop. “Make me forget his touch, Percy. Make me say you name. Make me yours and only yours.” Nico whispered, sliding down to cup Percy’s cock.

“Nico….” Percy trailed off, not knowing what to say.

“Percy, please…”

And just like that Percy knew he couldn’t deny Nico. His hands covered each inch of the skin presented to him, nipping at his warm flesh, drawing out moans from Nico.

Nico’s hands cupped his balls and it drew a groan from Percy. Their bodies moved in the small cramped space of the tub, holding each other. Nico’s smaller hands guided Percy’s to his cock, dropping his head back as Percy started stroking his cock with such tenderness that Nico couldn’t breathe.

Nico started stroking Percy’s cock in rhythm with his.

“Look at me, kitten.” Percy whispered.

And Nico did. And he couldn’t look at anything besides his beautiful sea green eyes, filled with affection and love. He couldn’t look away, even as Percy drew him closer to kiss him.

Everything that seemed to have faded into monochrome came back in full colour as Percy kissed him, passionately and warmly. His hips jerked in Percy’s hand as his cock came in spurt after spurt of warm come.

Percy came soon after, moaning unabashedly in Nico’s mouth as he released in Nico’s hand. He gave a groan as Nico continued tugging at his cock, pulling the last of his seed out of him, before he slumped on Percy’s body, spent.

“Kitten?” Percy murmured, washing away their bodies with Nico’s favourite vanilla scented body wash. He placed a kiss on Nico’s forehead as he climbed out of the bath tub and fetched towels for him and Nico. Nico hummed in response.

Nico didn’t say anything after that as Percy dressed him in his pyjamas and drove him to Percy’s house. As they snuggled in Percy’s bed, Nico breathed in Percy’s scent, basking in Percy’s warmth.

They lay there quietly, till sleep consumed them.

* * *

 

Percy didn’t ask Nico. Nico never told Percy.

But no one after that day heard of a man called Luke Castellan. He too lay quietly, buried beneath the strawberry bushes in Percy’s garden.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought about the story. I also apologize for being practically dead. But you never realize how time flies by when you're having tea with Satan.


End file.
